Another Way to Say I Love You
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: It's been a while, but Antonio and Lovino are more than ready and willing to go at it again. Rated M for smut.


_Woah, so look who wrote smut!_

_This was for a friend's ask box on Tumblr and now it is for you too heehee  
_

_This is my first time writing it, so I hope you like it :)_

_Well, here we go!_

* * *

"Are you sure you want this Lovino?" Antonio asked for the hundredth time that night as he unbuttoned his lover's shirt. "Yes dammit, now hurry up before I change my mind!" Lovino huffed from where he lay, looking up at Antonio through half annoyed, half lust filled eyes. Antonio chuckled and bent over to kiss down Lovino's jawline and neck, leaving him panting lightly. "Patience mi amor…" he mumbled into the other's skin as he finished up with his shirt and moved on to his pants.

Looking up to meet Lovino's eyes, Antonio slowly pulled the zipper of his pants down with his teeth; a sly smile on his face as he did so. Lovino felt a blush grace his features as he watched, unable to look away. When Antonio got done he swiftly pulled the pants down and off of Lovino's legs, throwing the garment to the ground. With a smile he looked down at the tent in Lovino's boxers, licking his lips and cupping his hand around it, massaging slowly.

Lovino hissed at the contact, needing more of it. "A-ah!" he moaned, "Please Spain…hurry…" he watched as Antonio, with that damn smile of his pulled the boxers off and pushed them aside, bringing his face low and winking at Lovino before his lips made contact with skin. Licking up and down Lovino's length, savoring the taste of his lover, Antonio smiled as he listened to Lovino's pleasured moans and sighs. Lovino rolled his head back, letting his hands roam free to clutch onto Antonio's hair.

Antonio saw this as a sign to continue, so licking back upwards, he brought his lips to the tip and brought his head down, taking all of Lovino in. Lovino let out a strangled cry of pleasure as Antonio bobbed his head up and down in a moderate rhythm , letting out a soft moan every once in a while to mirror Lovino's. It wasn't too long before Lovino felt close, and with a final hard suck, he found himself at his climax, body shaking from pleasure. Antonio smiled, licking his lips and swallowing.

Still a little shaky, Lovino sat himself up and blushed, looking at his lover. With a smile, he moved briskly towards him and pushed him down onto the bed. "My turn." He simply said before ridding Antonio of his pesky clothing and smiling down at what lay before him. With a little hesitation he brought his lips down and gently kissed the tip before letting his mouth completely cover Antonio's length. He bobbed his head up and down, smiling as he listened to Antonio softy say his name over and over again.

It wasn't too long before Antonio climaxed; moaning out Lovino's name as he came. He smiled and sat up, pulling Lovino in and kissing him passionately. Lovino pulled back, a light pink dusting his cheeks as he spoke. "I-I think I'm ready now." He said, looking Antonio in the eyes, all feeling of nervousness gone as he looked at all the love in those green orbs. Antonio nodded and reached over to the nightstand, picking up a bottle of lube from the counter. "Okay Lovi, I'm ready if you are." He said, opening the bottle.

Lovino watched with half lidded eyes as Antonio poured some of the lubricant onto his hand and stroke it up and down his length. His breath came out shaky as he listened to Antonio pant with each stroke, trying hard not to give in to what he wanted just yet. Finally…finally Antonio was done and after a second of hesitation he gently pushed Lovino back onto the bed, spreading his legs and positioning himself at Lovino's entrance. "Are you ready?" he asked with a nervous smile.

Lovino nodded and closed his eyes, waiting for Antonio to enter him. It had been a while since they'd last been together like this. They'd both been pretty busy lately; and Lovino knew that this was going to feel a little less than pleasant at first, thus the slight hesitation. He gasped as he felt Antonio slowly enter him, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. Antonio grunted in pleasure as his length was engulfed in warmth

When he was all the way in, they paused, waiting for Lovino to get used to Antonio inside of him. After a moment, Lovino looked up at Antonio. That's all Antonio needed to see to proceed. Starting off at a slow pace, Antonio moved in and out of Lovino, gaining pleasant sighs from the other as he went on. "A-Antonio…" Lovino moaned, running his fingers through Antonio's hair. Antonio brought his face down to Lovino's, engulfing their lips in a passionate kiss and quickening his thrusts.

Lovino's eyes shot open and his head rolled back onto the pillow as pleasure coursed through his body. He heard himself repeat Antonio's name like a prayer as his thrusts got ever faster. Antonio felt himself getting close as he watched Lovino's face and listened to his pleasured cries. He loved moments like this; moments when Lovino wasn't afraid to show just how beautiful he was.

A smile crept onto Antonio's face and he bent over to kiss Lovino on the forehead, before pushing himself back up and warning the other that he was close. Lovino moaned loudly, feeling himself get close to climax too. He removed his hands from Antonio's hair and placed them on his back, running them up and down, loving the feeling of his warm skin; loving him. After a few more thrusts, Lovino came, loudly calling out Antonio's name.

Antonio came shortly after moaning out Lovino's name. They lay there afterwards softly panting and looking into each other's eyes. Lovino broke the comfortable silence after a while with a quiet muttered "Ti amo bastardo…" and a soft kiss on the lips. Antonio chuckled and kissed Lovino back. Pulling back he smiled and said, "Te amo troppo Lovi." He wrapped his arms around the other and they stayed like for the rest of the night.

* * *

_And there you go!_

_Constructive criticism is always appreciated! ;D_

_Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it~_

_See you all soon!_


End file.
